Zirchev
Appearance a well-muscled hardened hunter with a charming look, clad in mimetic hunting clothes (green and brown) and with a longbow on his shoulders, usually accompanied by a group of sylvan creatures or tamed beasts. History During his mortal life, Zirchev was a Traldar mage trained in the arcane arts by the wisest of the Hutaakans whom he served as apprentice. Since he earned his freedom, he became friend of the sylvan creatures, including the mysterious Vyalia elves, and started to act as patron of the sylvan races and keeper of the woodland areas of the Traldar Kingdoms, therefore earning the nickname of "Huntsman". When the gnolls invaded Traldar, Zirchev answered King Halav's call to arms and allied with him to defend the Traldars from the humanoid horde about to bring mayhem in their region. Zirchev became Halav's court mage and adviser, and together with Petra they came up with a successful strategy to hold the gnoll invasion and avoid utter destruction, thanks to the King's and Queen's armies and to Zirchev's band of powerful sylvan creatures. After the final epic battle where the gnoll warleader perished, Zirchev recovered Halav's corpse and brought it to Petra for raising him. After that, the trio split to pursue individual goals. Zirchev succeeded in earning immortality after he completed the path of the Paragon under Ilsundal's sponsorship in BC 870 (he created the fabled Eye of Traldar and the magic site called Haven, and was acknowledged as the most powerful wizard of the area also by his long time friends, the Vyalia elves). Only then did he discover that Halav and Petra had become immortals too, and the three banded together again to become the patrons and protectors of the Traldars and their descendants, the Traladarans. Zirchev became also the patron of many sylvan races around the world (phanatons above all, who know him as Uatumà, the Huntsman), animals and outcasts in general (including non-evil lycanthropes). He is also worshipped in Robrenn as Leug, patron of wisdom, tolerance and demi-humans. Personality Zirchev has always been an introvert and lonely type, and not going along with humans he ended up striking a bond with animals. He spent so much time in the woods that he also became friend with the intelligent sylvan creatures (centaurs, fey, treants, etc.) and took a liking to this kind of life. For this reason he is now a patron of outcasts and preaches tolerance and respect for the fellow being (be it a man or something else). The later Traladaran legends distorted the true facts and presented him only as a huntsman and woodsman that had the gift of taming every animal he met, making him patron of the woods. Zirchev never did anything to change this view in Traladara or among the Traldars, since he likes the portrait anyway. The Sylvan races however, have a better understanding of his real personality and goals. He has many allies, all among the nature-oriented immortals (first and foremost Halav and Petra), but only one real enemy: Ruaidhri, responsible for slaughtering a whole race of good-aligned lycanthropes (werehawks) driven by hatred. Relics The Spear of Zirchev This is a two handed spear, made of wood and bronze. It looks quite common. It is a spear +5. Special powers - Hide in shadow - Move silently - Hear noise - Set normal trap - Control animals Penalties - Behaviour change: the user becomes unsociable, wild, with rough manners. He often spends many days alone in the woods, he starts talking with animals and loosing friends. - Body part change: the user gets more and more similar to animals. Hair grows on his body, his teeth become sharper and so on. Location Now the Spear of Zirchev belongs to the treasure of the adult copper dragon who lives in the Dymrak Forest. Zirchev himself gave the spear as a gift to the dragon's mother, when she saved his life. The Elm of Zirchev It is a bronze elm which allows the user to speak with animals. It was found by the goblins "Wolf's Skull" (B10) in an old cave, where Zirchev used to spend his night. Their leader discovered his powers only years after.